A Bonegnawer's Tale
by Raindragon16
Summary: Yah, so, I'm a werewolf. You try saving all your sorry asses. Review or I won't ad any more chapters.
1. You wanna know?

© 1990-2003 White Wolf Publishing, Inc. All rights reserved.

wanna know? Saturday, March 15, 2008

Mood: Frustrated

Listening: Nickleback

Believe me this is going to be hard to take in. But if you judge me without hearin' me out, your loss. I'm a werewolf and breakin' some serious rules here, you're not supposed to know you see? So you have to at least read this.

As some may have told you the end is coming. I'm serious! And don't mess with me, I'll kick your butt. Being an Ahroun has to get me somewhere. Anyway, I have this pack and we have this mission to free the Wyrm and make the Weaver sane. You see the Weaver is order and structure in the world and he bound up the Wyrm, who is all out evil. Cool right? No, the Wyrm is now insaner! Crap what a mess we Garou have to clean up.

Well hell,  
a new batch of idiots that know nothing about werewolves. Damn. Too many things to explain in such a little text box. Whatever, you only need to know the basics anyway.

Sigh Fine, I'm a Homid. "A what?" Human if you want to know. A human born werewolf. Lupus are the wolf born ones. And Metis. Complicated loves stories between two werewolves that go horribly wrong.

Metis. A baby born from two werewolves. Cursed, deformed, and all about screwed the hell up. But they are powerful buggers. Crinos, the power-house form, from birth they can sometimes rip their own parents apart. As for the deformities, severe to mild, No arms legs to being albino, hooves, wings, horns, missing organs/limbs. Sad little kids. 

NEway...Now as for the moon...we can change anytime and when we are born decides our auspice. Full (Ahroun), No-Moon (Ragabash), Half (Philodox), 1/3 (Gibbous), Crescent (Thurge). Depending when you are born gives you special talents. For example, I'm a Full Moon, Ahroun is the official title. I specialize in war leadership and kicking your ass. 

Ragabash-Trixters

Philodox-Judges

Thurge-Spitit Talkers

Gibbous-Rangers

These are just general.

Now as for what we shape shift into. We have 5. Homid-Human, Glabro-Human with more hair and muscles, Crinos-A power house of rage that is a monster of fur and claws, Hispo-Muscled up wolf, Lupus-Wolf.

There are 13 tribes. We are all from different backgrounds and have different opinions of how to do anything.

Silver Fangs-Silver Fangs-Opinionated "leaders" that are as inbred as some of my cousins from Arkansas. Shadow Lords-Noble werewolves that are supposedly trying to save our sorry Nation from the Wyrm.

Wendigo/Uktena-Native American tribes. Wendigo hate anybody who isn't one of them. And the Uktena are more open are spiritually attuned to Gaia.

Red Talons-Angry only Lupus tribe. They hate humans and want to destroy them all.

Children of Gaia-Hippies

Silent Striders-Wandering ones with no homeland thanks to Set. Messengers. 

Black Furies-PMS central. Women are kings and men are dirt to them.

Stargazers-Hippies with karma. They left the Garou Nation to find there own path.

Get of Fenris-War, war, war. They believe that all werewolves are always at war with the Wyrm. They are right actually. Most of these guys are a scary bunch of muscle and deadly weapons. And there hot tempers don't help either. Glass Walkers-Techies and nerds. They are the computer geeks of the Garou Nation.

Fianna- Ah the Irish, Scott, and British charm. Any girl could fall for a guy with an accent. They sing, drink, and know how to love with a passion. The best of tribes I say werewolves.

Bone Gnawers- THATS ME! A mix of everything really. We try to help the people that have no voice out.

And last but not least there are the Black Spiral Dancers. Once the White Howlers thay transformed into an evil force, the Wyrm. They were once our brothers and now they are our enemies.

Now that the basics are out of the way heres a word about the two main entities that we worship. The main one is Gaia. Mother Earth. She created us Garou to protect her from ultimate destruction. Far as I've seen we hurt more than heal.

Now the other main figure is Luna. She is the one who gives us the energy and power to be what we are. Without her we are nothing.

Now we aren't just shifters, we also have Gifts. These are talents, powers, whatever you wanna call em. They are from spirits, Luna. Garou are VERY spititual. There is a place called the Umbra that is connected to everything. It goes to the past, present, foregin places, alternate dimensions, but you can become lost if you stay too long.

Now comes the conclusion to why we fight a war against the Wyrm. The Wyrm is pure destruction, it was made to destroy so that the Wyld and Weaver can make the planet anew. The Wyrm became jealous and decided to destroy everything.

The Wyld exists to give life while the Weaver shapes it along with Gaia's guidance. But when the Wyrm attacked, everything changed for worse. The Wyld is now tainted to create monsters and the Weaver has lost hope in it's purpose and is now insane.

We fight in hopes to purify and bring balance again. Even if all of us have different paths all lead to victory or death.

So I gots this pack. What a mix bag of nuts we are. You got me the Bone Gnawer, and the Wendigo, Glasswalkers, Fianna, and a Black Fury. The Wendigo stays in Lupus all the time, the Glass walkers are nerds on the net blowing each others brains out, the Fianna doesn't know he is a Fianna, and a Metis, and the Black Fury is the only one keeping us all sane! To top it off I'm the Alpha, who nobody listens to me! Some times I hate being a Bone Gnawer.

We're all treated like trash, to be nice to some of the jerk offs. And we gets no respect from anyone but Ratkin, and that is only sometimes.

I know some of you may be confused, but stick with me and I'll catch you up on Gaou business.

Out and gone


	2. Talk About Annoying Lupus

Sunday, Mar 16, 2008

Talk About Annoying Lupus

Current mood: angry

Yah know I did get off to a good start with the pack and all. My mother sent me a map and an e-mail you see, and it's about this old building in San Jose. So the pack and I got together and I told them about what is up with this whole deal. My mother set us up with this snazzy place up in Los Gatos and I have to say that I can't help but dig the luxury. We did kind of get to the map in general detail, but we decided to hold it off until we got to the mansion.

The only thing that really bugged me the whole flight was the fact that stupid what's his name Lupus kept going in and out under the seats. Jeez can't he just listen to something that I say? Damn.

So anyway we landed around 11 at night so basically we just crashed in the house. In the morning we all woke up. Me personally could have slept a couple of more hours, but of course Alex has to pump up the volume on his shooter game and wake all of us up. Anyway, we got to breakfast that Jereth made, slightly burnt, and after we had to get down to business.

Of course that damn Lupus can't sit still for a second, this got on my nerves and I yelled at him to stop. I asked if he wanted to go on a walk, sit, but I think I really pulled his nerves when I called him a dog. But he pushed me back while making fun of my pack. Ohhhhh...that made me pissed off. A few more bouts attacking each other's packs and looks and I started to stomp off with the last word. But, no, the darn Lupus wouldn't let me win. Instead he bites at my ankles and makes me fall over. I grab my knife and well I guess we were both knocked out.

Then I had to wake up to all of them explaining to me what happened over at the building. Sludge, Black Spirals, and underhanded deals. This is not going to be an easy mission.


End file.
